


Stubborn Fool

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Kidnapped Reader, Reader Insert, Reader saves the day, Reckless Dean, Stubborn Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean refuses to let you accompany him on a hunt. But the hunt comes after you anyways. Who saves who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Fool

"Dean, why can't you see how much of an Ass you are being about this?" You yelled, staring across the table at the man who had your blood boiling. 

He just stood there, his broad shoulders bunching as he crossed his arms across his chest. His facial expressions were etched in stone and you had a feeling that no matter how hard you fought he wouldn't give in. 

"I probably am." He conceded, "But I don't care. I don't want you going on this hunt, I don't have a good feeling about it, so you're staying here in the hotel room. That's final."

Stomping your foot, you could have almost screamed as the frustration raged through you. It wasn't as if you weren't experienced in hunting, you had been going after monsters since before you graduated, helping your parents, and then when they died, striking out on your own before finally joining up with Sam and Dean.

"If you don't have a good feeling about it, then you will probably need more help! Wait for Sam to get back here with Bobby, then the four of us can work together to bring down this monster!" You pleaded, trying to get past his stubbornness. 

Grabbing his duffle bag full of salt, holy water, and anything else he could shove in there, he faced you one last time, his face almost angry in his seriousness. "Listen, if you try to follow me, I will handcuff you to the car, got it? I need to know you're here, safe."

You knew the reason he was being so protective was because he loved you, but you loved him back and wanted to protect him just as much. Sighing, you gave up, knowing you were no match for Dean. "Fine, but please, be safe. And call me, for anything." You begged.

Dean's facial features softened as he realized you were no longer fighting him. Striding over from the door, he wrapped his arms around you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "Don't worry about me, I will be back in time for pizza and a beer." He promised, before leaving.

The room seemed empty and cold as soon as Dean was gone, and you listened to the Impala as it roared away. Your arms crossed, you stared at the room, trying to figure out how to keep yourself occupied until Dean returned.

The TV in your crappy little room was broken, leaving just the radio for sound. Finding a classic rock station you let it play softly in the background as you took a book from your backpack, hoping reading would keep you occupied. 

Fifteen minutes later you were still on the same page, rereading the same paragraph over and over as your mind kept imagining what could happen to Dean. The ringing of your phone beside you startled you out of your maudlin thoughts, and you were relieved to see Sam's name flashing up on the screen.

"Hey Sam." You answered, tossing your unread book across the bed.

"Hey. So I just picked up Bobby, we should be back in town shortly." Sam told you.

"So Sam, Dean decided to try this hunt on his own." You told him, wincing as you heard Sam cuss on the other end, before he told Bobby what had happened. 

"How long ago?" Sam asked you. 

You quickly answered, looking at your watch. "About twenty minutes ago."

"We're on our way. We will pick you up, then go help his stupid ass with the hunt." Sam told you before ending the phone call.

After getting off the phone with Sam, you wish you had done more to persuade Dean to wait. Unable to sit still, you started pacing, ignoring the sound of the music playing in the background. 

An hour later, you could have sworn you had walked a couple of miles, turning the threadbare carpet even more so, as you waited for Sam to show up, or for Dean to call. Turning to pace the room for the hundredth time you stopped when there was a knock on the door.

Rushing over, you grabbed the door handle, flinging the door open, but what stood in front of you was not Sam.

"I thought I could find you here." The balding man said, before flashing his eyes black. Thinking fast, you tried slamming the door shut, turning back into the room, looking for any sort of weapon within reaching distance. 

Spotting a knife laying on the table, you start forward, but you lost your balance when the Demon reached out and grabbed your shirt. You fought as hard as you could to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong for you, and soon he had arms around both your waist and your neck. "We can do this two ways. Either you come with me easy, without a fight. Or I take you anyways, but you will probably be hurting."

"Go back to hell." You spat, struggling to get out of his grasp. He tightened his hold around your neck, cutting off your air supply. Your struggles slowly became sluggish as black dots swam in your vision, before everything went black.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Your head pounding was the first thing you noticed as you slowly came too. Keeping your eyes closed, you took stock of your body, thankful that the only thing aching was your head. Pretending to still be unconscious, you listened for clues as to where you were. There was the sound of water slowly dripping, hitting what sounded like a stone floor. The air was cool and damp, and you felt goosebumps rising on your skin. You heard shuffling to your left, with footsteps coming closer.

"You Son of a Bitch, you better have not hurt her!" You heard Dean threaten, and you breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that at least he was alive.

"Don't worry, I only made her black out. The real fun will start once she wakes up." You heard him say, and you unconsciously shivered, altering him to the fact that you were awake. "Looks like that is going to happen sooner than I expected."

He grabbed your hair, forcing your head up, and you opened your eyes, before spitting straight at his face. "You Bitch!" He cursed, slapping you, splitting your lip open. You heard Dean struggling next to you.

"Is that all you've got?" You taunted, and the Demon stood up, wiping your spit from his face.

"No, honey, there's a lot more where that came from." He promised, but while he was standing back you had a chance to scope the place out. Dean had been correct, the Demon had been storing people in the caves outside of town, and you were currently in a big cavern. Dean was trussed up tight, thrown up against the side of the cave, while you laid in the middle of the room, your arms tied behind you. Dean's bag of weapons was about five feet away from him, and you wondered if you could distract the Demon long enough for Dean to reach them. 

You looked pointedly at Dean, then at the bag, multiple times until his face lit up as he understood what you were trying to tell him. He then raised an eyebrow at you, but by then the Demon was coming back at you.

"Dean, you might want to watch this." The Demon teased, holding out a knife, slashing it in front of you.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you." Dean threatened, but the Demon just laughed.

"Really Dean? How are you going to do that all tied up and no place to go?" The Demon cracked, before running the knife down your arm, cutting through your shirt and into your skin. You bit your lip, not wanting to give the Demon the satisfaction of hearing you moan. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" He said, before untying your arms. Your arms burned as the blood returned, but still, you swung one straight at him, but he didn't even flinch as you hit him. Before you could move again, he flicked his wrist, and you went flying, smashing into the wall.

"There, that's more like it. I have more room to work." He told you, before slowly sauntering your way, flipping the knife around in his hand, showing off. With his attention centered completely on you, Dean started sliding slowly and quietly to his bag.

The Demon had reached you by then, and he ran the knife down the front of your shirt, popping buttons as he went. "Let's see, where should we start?" He asked, before barely pressing the tip against your shoulder. You couldn't help yourself, you moaned as the pain coursed through you.

Turning his attention away from you, the Demon caught Dean inching towards his bag. "Now Dean, is that anyway to act? You were going to have your own turn soon." He said, leaving you before flicking his wrist and throwing Dean against the other wall of the Cave. Using his power to hold two humans up was taxing him, and you struggled against the hold, able to twitch your fingers and toes.

You watched as the Demon brought the knife up to Dean's face. "I've heard women talking about you, how handsome they think you are. How they wished you weren't a stupid hunter so they could have some fun with you. Maybe if I carved some designs into this pretty boy face, they won't be so interested anymore." He said, pressing the blade against Dean's cheek.

He was so involved in hurting Dean that his hold on you lapsed, and you silently dropped to the floor, before grabbing the Demon knife laying next to the bag. Dean's eyes flicked to you, then back to the Demon, holding still as he pushed the knife harder.

Rushing forward, with the knife raised high, you brought it down, as hard as you could, straight between his shoulder blade and his spine. You stepped back, watching him spark orange before he fell lifeless to the floor.

Dean ran over to you, putting his hands on your shoulders, checking every square inch of skin he could see, looking for cuts and bruises. "Y/N, oh my god, are you okay? When he brought you in, I was terrified you were already dead." Dean blabbered, and you pushed his hands away.

"Dean, I'm fine!" You insisted, and finally he calmed down. The two of you picked up your items, getting ready to leave the body, and the cave behind. "Dean?" You called, just as you heard the voices of Sam and Bobby echoing through the rest of the caves.

"Yeah?" He answered, turning to look at you.

"Please don't leave me behind on the next hunt. We work so much better as a team." You told him.

He nodded, pulling you into a tight hug. "Of course. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

It was then Bobby and Sam stepped through the cave entrance, glancing at the two of you, then down at the dead body.

"Looks like you didn't need us after all. But what happened?" Sam asked. "We went to your hotel room, but the door was open, and it looked like a struggle had taken place inside.

"The Demon knew where we were staying. He came and got me, brought me here." You explained.

  "Well, it looks like it all worked out. But Dean, next time don't try to be the hero. Let Y/N go with you. Ya idjit." Bobby chastised Dean.   

Dean nodded, his head down a little in shame. "I get it. I know Y/N is a good hunter, hell she's probably better than me. I just didn't want her to get hurt."

"Well, Deano I can take care of myself." You told him, but you hugged him a little tighter to take the sting out of your words. "But seriously, I'm ready for that pizza and beer now."


End file.
